Time Slide
by Rackso
Summary: What happened to be a peaceful get together, the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts get brought back in time and are face to face with their past selves. A lot of mayhem and confusion goin' on here. RW/SM crossover
1. The Blonde That Took Us Back

****

Chapter 1: The Blonde That Took Us Back

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kento Rie Faun excitedly yells at the screen. The Ronin Warriors are at the video arcade. Kento is playing "Tekken Tag Tournament."

"Hey Kento, it's time to go," Ryo Sanada tells him. Ryo walks towards the others who are standing, waiting for Kento to finish.

"Wait! Wait!" Kento's getting excited because he's playing the final boss. "No, no, no, no, no! Damn! You broke my concentration, Ryo." Kento says angrily.

Cye Mouri, Kento's best friend, steps forward and pats Kento comfortingly on his back. "There, there now Kento. It can't be that bad."

"Seventy-six tokens down the toilet."

"Seventy-six tokens!?" All of his friends say.

"Anyway, we need to get to the girls," Rowen Hashiba says. He still can't believe Kento wasted seventy-six tokens on a video game. "Let's go buddy."

"Hey!" A blonde haired boy comes running up to the group.

"What's up Andrew?" Sage Date asks.

"If you're off to see the girls, tell 'em I said hi, okay." Andrew says.

Ryo has a smile on his face, "Sure thing!"

"Thanks!"

"Bye!" The group leaves, and Kento has his head hung very low, and he's complaining.

Meanwhile, in downtown Tokyo, "Ooooooooh! They're sooooooooo cute!" Serena exclaims looking in a pet store window.

"SERENA, we've got to meet the guys at the park!" Raye slaps Serena on the back of the head.

"Raye, stop it!" Serena yells in defense. "Darien, protect your woman!"

" Here they go again," the others say, sounding annoyed.

"You deserve that Serena, for looking at a filthy fleabag dog, when you've got me." A black cat says walking in between Raye and Serena.

"You're kidding, right Luna?" Serena says.

" What are you looking for, Mina?" Darien and Amy inquire together. They stare at Mina blankly.

"Did you guys hear something?" Mina asks back with her hand on her forehead, looking left and right.

"No." Everyone says.

"I just heard it again. I'm gonna transform!" Mina runs off with Artimes, her white cat, on her head. "Venus Crystal Power!" Moments later, Super Sailor Venus comes out of an alley behind large buildings.

"I guess we'd better go too," Lita said throwing her hands in the air. All the girls and Darien run to where Mina had transformed. "Venus, wait for us. Jupiter Crystal…"

"Mercury Crystal…" Amy says.

"Mars Crystal…" Raye follows.

"Power!" The three girls say in unison. Lita is suddenly engulfed by electricity, with her body glowing green. Amy is covered with bubbles and water, forming clothes on her icy blue glowing body. Raye's surrounded by fire rings all over her red glowing body. The electricity, bubbles, and fire form sailor styled outfits on them, and they're finished transforming.

"Hurry up you two!" Artimes says. Darien takes a red rose out of his pocket, it starts to give off a dark red glow. His skin is blinking in an array of different colors. His clothes turn into a tuxedo. The rose vanishes, and a cape magically appears that is attached to his shoulders. Darien holds out his hand, and a top hat materializes out of nowhere. He puts the hat on his head, and the top half of his face is now covered by a mask that covers his eyes.

"Hurry up, Serena," Tuxedo Mask says.

"Okay, but something doesn't feel quite right," Serena hold up her broach in the air, "Moon cosmi—" A pink cloud forms over the scouts and a little girl falls out of it.

"Rini!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims, "no time to waste, hurry and transform." Rini nods her head in agreement.

Rini holds her broach in the air, like Serena. And they both shout, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" They put their broaches back in the middle of their chests, the crystal in the middle shines, then shoots out red and pink ribbons that cover both of their multi-colored glowing bodies. Pretty soon, they have white body suits on, and their skirts are also multi-colored. They finish transforming.

"Finally," Luna sounding annoyed. Venus is all the way at the end of the alley as the other scout, the cats, and Tuxedo Mask run to catch up.

A car pulls up to Sailor Venus, and there are two guys in it. The window rolls down and the guy on the passenger side sticks his head out the window to talk. "Hey baby, how about comin' for a ride on our personal limos? All you've got to do is unzip our garage doors."

Sailor Venus just stands there for awhile, staring at them. The driver guy gets impatient and yells, "Get in the car, girl! I know you're blonde, but damn. It doesn't takes this long to think! You're supposed to do whatever we say because you're blonde. Now get in!"

Venus gets really mad and yells back at them. "Well, I was gonna get in, but you had to open your big mouth." Super Sailor Venus keeps yelling at them, but all the while, she's thinking to herself, 'Man, what a jerk! But he has really great hair. They probably think I'm a hooker. Maybe they're people from the Negaverse. I'll be doing the world a huge favor by getting rid of them.' Venus finishes thinking and screaming. "Well, what do you say?"

The passenger guy takes out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and says, "How much do you charge per person?"

Venus gets really angry and points her finger at the two men, "Sorry, wrong answer! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A big energy beam generates at the end of her finger. Sailor Jupiter jumps and repositions Venus' hand skyward. The beam comes out doing no damage to the people. The two men in the car have scared looks on their faces. The driver steps on the gas and zooms down the street. Just then the rest of the group catch up to her.

"What the hell did you do that for? You could've killed them!" Sailor Jupiter says in her face.

"They were being really big jerks to me," Venus replies.

"That's still no reason to go on a killing spree!" Jupiter says. "We'll deal with this later, but now where's the trouble?" Venus pauses for a moment and listens. Then she runs and everybody follows. Venus leads them to a small, green house, right in the middle of two huge skyscrapers.

"Ahhhhh! Get it off me!" A girl screams from inside the house.

"So that's the noise she heard," Sailor Mercury says looking at Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Venus stops to fix her bow, and the other take off in front of her. Shortly after, Venus went after them.

The guys are walking just around the corner from the meeting place. Just when Sailor Venus is running behind the building, Ryo barely catches a glimpse of Venus' shoe as she disappears behind the building. Ryo stops the guys and has a worried look on his face. "What's up Ryo?" Rowen sounding concerned.

"I just saw Venus," Ryo explains. "There must be trouble, let's suit up!" All the guys nod their heads. They take out little metal orbs, with writing on them, and change into their sub-armor. Ryo looks to see if no one is around, so they can change. "The coast is clear. Ronin Warriors, to arms! Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!" Sage follows.

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!" Rowen says.

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Kichi!" Kento bellows.

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!" Cye repeats.

They all stand back to back with light emanating from their hands. Ryo's is red, Sage's is green, Cyes' is a light blue, Kento's is orange, and Rowen's is a darker blue than Cye's. Rolls of patterned silk jet up from the ground, spraying and unraveling everywhere. The silk glows brightly, until it is white. Then bursting into cherry blossom leaves. The leaves cover each guy, forming their armor. After their body armor is on, they hold out their hands, and cherry blossom leaves fall into the palm of their hands. The leaves turn into their helmets. They all put their helmets on and draw out their weapons, ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Ryo tells all of them. They all run around the corner where Ryo saw Sailor Venus. They see the scouts standing in front of a green house. "Hey!"

"Huh?" The scouts turn and look back.

"Guys! Guess you got tired of waiting for us, eh." Mars smirks.

"Not really. But you could've left a note that you were gonna fight evil or somethin'," Kento says sarcastically.

"Uh-huh, right. Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Sailor Moon wails.

"Ahhhhh!" The scream again. Both the scouts and the Ronins are startled. They all head for the front door. Tuxedo Mask tries to turn the doorknob.

"It's locked!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims. A sword, barely a millimeter away from his face, slices the door and it swings open.

"You were saying," It was Sage looking happy with the job he had done. They single-file rush into the house.

"Look at all the cute stuffed animals!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon say with big, pink hearts in their eyes. Mini Moon picks up a fuzzy pink and white one.

"Look at it's nose, it's sooooo cute!" Mini Moon says adorably.

"Put me down!" Yells the toy. Mini Moon and the others stare at the toy in amazement. "I'm Talon, and I'm not a toy. I'm a time shifter. We all are." The "toys" all over the floor come to life and start jabbering all at once, saying mean things.

"We're surrounded… It's a trap!" Sailor Jupiter yells out. Struggling to get free, Talon slaps Sailor Mini Moon with a leaf that she carries in her hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The mysterious scream starts up again. "Get it off me!"

"Oh, right. Someone is in trouble," Venus reminds the group. Sailor Venus leads the way through the house; and Mini Moon finally lets go of Talon. Venus leads them into an all metal room with nothing in there but a screaming pink haired girl, a blue dinosaur looking motorcycle without wheels, and two boy chasing the girl. "Unhand her, you fiends!"

The two guys stop chasing her, and the girl vigorously rubs through her hair. "Oh, finally, it's out," the girl says in relief.

"Is the spider out of you hair, Sara?" The smallest guy asks.

"Yeah, thanks Flint. Tony, let's go!" Sara says, talking to the tallest boy. "We've got to get to South America in the 13th Century to rescue Ice Cap."

"Uh-huh, South America…rescue, sure," Tony stares intently at Sailor Venus with his mouth hanging open, and drooling. "What a hotty!"

"I can't believe that you dragged us, then got the guys to waste their time following you. All for a stupid SPIDER!" Sailor Mars is roaring inches away from Sailor Venus' face.

"Just what is going on here?" All the Ronins say, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"Stay away from my future wife you…you ugly old witch!" Tony breaks into a run, heading for Sailor Mars who is still yelling at Venus.

"Sara, why is Tony acting like that?" Flint questions.

"I don't know, but I'm putting a stop to it. For all we know, Petrafina has already captured Ice Cap," Sara answers back. Tony jumps at Sailor Mars. Venus and Mars stop arguing and see Tony coming strait at them. "Gotcha!" Sara snags Tony in mid-leap by his ear.

"Ow, oww! Stop it, you're hurting me. I need to save my wife!" Tony cries out.

"C'mon lover boy. We've got work to do," Sara says angrily. "Flint, start up the time cycle.

"You bet!" Flint replies, putting a card into a slot on the cycle. Tony and Sara, followed by a chubby blue thing, and a flying red thing get on the cycle. "Let's go!"

"Goodbye my love!" Tony says sitting on the cycle. "Until we meet again."

The Scouts and Ronin Warriors turn to leave when a loud noise goes off. They turn back around, and a vortex appears in the metal wall. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Cye comments. As they all watch in astonishment.

"On to South America!" Flint yells in excitement. The cycle rises off the ground and speeds forward into the vortex. "You think they have taco's in South America?" That's the last thing they hear before the cycle and everyone on it, is gone. The Scouts and Ronins continue to watch, not believing what they just saw.

Suddenly, a mysterious wind picks up, and it seems to be coming from the vortex. It starts to suck everybody in. "What's happening?" Tuxedo Masks questions.

"We've got to get out of here!" Artimes warns the group. Sailor Venus, who is the closest to the vortex, is swept off her feet, and is floating towards the vortex. "Mina!"

"Help me!" Venus cries out to her friends.

Sailor Mars extends her hand, "Grab my hand!" Sailor Venus reaches for her comrade's hand, but barely misses, because she is too far away now.

"I've got an idea. Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus sends out her chain, and Mars grabs hold of it. Sailor Mars attempts to pull Sailor Venus back to her, but is sliding closer to the vortex as well.

"Raye!" Ryo dashes forward and grabs Sailor Mars around her waist. Pretty soon, everyone has formed a human rope, with two cats at the end.

"Ummm, could you guys… I don't know. GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Venus is getting cranky and is only a foot from the vortex now. The closer they go, the stronger the suction becomes.

"Hang on, we're doing all we can!" Sailor Mars calls back, "Whoa!" Mars looses her footing on the floor and falls on her butt. At the same time, she accidentally lets go of the chain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Venus is flying into the vortex. The suction becomes too great, and they all lift off the ground and get pulled into the vortex. One by one, they zip through the bright hole in the wall. "Look, there's a light at the end of this funnel."

"Tunnel! A light at the end of the tunnel," Everyone corrects her.

"Oh yeah! Guess that makes more sense, huh?" Venus, of course. The light they see looms larger and larger around them, finally swallowing them all up.

"Uhhhh," Groggily and slowly, Ryo comes to. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Ryo looks around himself and sees the other Ronin Warriors regaining consciousness as well. Ryo and the others look at the scenery around them and see that they are outside lying in the dirt. They all get up.

Cye's attention is averted to something else, "Where's Amy and the others?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, all I saw were you guys," Sage replies with a confused look on his face. "What… Someone's coming! Let's get out of this armor." The Ronins recall their armor, and are left with their regular clothes on.

Just then, as Sage predicted, a tough looking man wearing a hat, whistle, tank top, some camouflage styled pants, and some boots walks up to them, and has an angry look on his face.

The stranger gets closer and closer until he is just inches away from Ryo's face. "ROY!" The stranger yells in Ryo's face, "Roy! I see you and your buddies here, think you can ditch work! Follow me! We're going to see Colonel Koma. He'll just love to see all of you again. The army is no place for slackers!"

The stranger turns around and walks. Ryo signals the others to follow. Ryo talks privately to the others, "Until we know what's going on here, we play along." Now Ryo thinks to himself, 'Why did he call me Roy? My name is Ryo.'

The stranger leads them into a building and up two flights of stairs. They come to an office, which the door reads 'Colonel Koma'. The guy slowly opens the door and sticks only his head in. "Colonel Koma, I've caught these lazy disgraces slacking off in their duties again. Shall I send them in?" The guy says in a nicer, much more respectful tone.

"Yes, send them in, Sergeant Morgan," the Colonel says. Sergeant Morgan opens the door all the way and stands aside so the Ronins can get in. Sergeant Morgan leaves and shuts the door behind him. "Hello boys," his voice comes from a turned chair, so his back is facing them.

Kento speaks up, "just what is going on here?"

"This is the second time this week you've been sent to me. In the army for only a month and you're all so close to getting kicked.

"I think you've made a mistake. You've got the wrong people. We're not who you think we are." Rowen chimes in.

"I don't make mistakes," Colonel Koma reaches for some files in his file cabinet, and fingers through them for awhile. Then he spins his chair around to face them. All the Ronins gasp for air when they see the Colonel's face.

'It's…It's Anubis!' Ryo thinks quietly. They see Anubis wearing a neatly pressed uniform with a lot of medals and badges on it.

"I'm not wrong Roland Hashiba," The Colonel says looking at Rowen. "Now, you all are to be punished. Roland, you, Kenven Faun, Curt Mouri, and Samuel Date over there are to report to Sergeant Morgan's office. And you Roy Sanada, are to wait outside my office. I'll see you get your punishment away from your friends. You are quite the troublemaker."

The Ronins leave the office. "Was that just me or was that Anubis we just saw?" Cye asks in disbelief.

"No, we all saw it. But I thought he died when he sacrificed his life for Kyura. And what's up with the different names?" Kento tells them.

"I believe you boys are to come with me," Sergeant Morgan yells from down the hall. He strides up to them, and is accompanied by four large men. They seem to be older than the Ronins.

"Remember, play along until we know what's going on here," Ryo tells his friends before they are forcefully taken down the hall and out of site. Ryo notices a chair with a newspaper on it next to the Colonel's door. Ryo picks it up and reads in his mind. '**UNCLE SAM'S WORD**— Tuesday, March 2, 1947. What 1947!' Ryo's eyes get wide with wonder. 'Either someone around here saves old, American newspapers… or we've gone back in time!'


	2. Something Shiny

****

Chapter 2: Something Shiny

Meanwhile, the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask are wandering, looking lost.

"Where are we?" asked Mina and Serena at the same time.

" Why is it always the blonde's who ask stupid questions?" asked Darien.

" Everything a blond says is stupid," said Raye.

" Not necessarily, one out of every 100 things a blond says actually makes sense," Amy declared.

" Why do you always have to make everything so scientific?" asked Lita.

" Why do you always question everything I say?" continued Amy," is it because you are too stupid to understand?"

" Why you f… f…" Lita stammered.

" Ladies, Ladies, don't fight over me!" Darien exclaimed.

" OH, SHUT UP DARIEN!" the both yelled.

" Anyways," said Serena'" Where are Kento, Sage, Cye, Ryo, And Rowen?"

" I have no clue," said Lita.

" Blonde's never have a clue," responded Lita.

" Oh Shut Up!" said Serena.

They start looking around them and everything is different.

" I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Serena.

" We weren't in Kansas to begin with, Meatball head, " said Raye exasperatedly.

While they are arguing, Lita looks around and spots something shiny.

" I wonder what this is?" she asks herself.

She picks it up and a newspaper is attached to it. She looks at the newspaper and starts screaming hysterically.

" What's wrong Lita?" Amy asks.

" This is not funny!" she screams to no one.

Lita stares at Amy, her eyes getting big, "This is the year 1947, not 2001!"

" What do you mean?" asked Amy.

" Look at this newspaper," Lita said, more calmly.

Amy looks at the date on the newspaper and looks at Lita strangely. 

" THIS is what you screamed about Lita?" Amy asks, pointing at the date.

" This girl's got issues," Amy thinks to herself.

Luna notices that people are starting to crowd around them. She then bites Artimes' ear to get his attention.

" Hey! What did you do that for?" Artimes yells out, holding his bleeding ear.

" If you weren't so distracted by this argument, you would have noticed the crowd gathering around us," Luna replied.

" We have to figure out a way to clear away all of these people," Artimes said.

" How about using a holographic memory modifier mechanism?" Rini said out of the blue.

" And where would we find a thing like that?" Artimes asks, looking confused.

" Like I'm supposed to know where to find a thing like that in 1947!" Rini replied. 

" Well you shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place you evil little troll!" said Luna.

They still argue, and then Mina spots something on the floor.

" Hey, this is the ring that I gave to Ryo… I mean this belongs to Ryo," said Mina.

" Uh sure," said Rini.

" Oh my god, they must be here!" said Serena.

" Okay, let's look for them," said Darien.


	3. Our Hidden Selves

****

Chapter 3: Our Hidden Selves

Sage, Kento, Cye and Rowen were all either cleaning floors, washing windows, dusting or outside taking out the trash. Before they were all escorted to their 'rooms' and were told to get dressed in their uniforms and they did. Kento and Rowen wore tan tops shirt and Sage and Cye wore the button up kind shirts, they all wore pants and boots and they had dog tags that didn't have their names, but someone else's. "We didn't even do anything and we're in trouble." Kento complained.

"Just think what will happen when we actually do something." Cye inquired. They all moaned at the thought. As they continued to clean Sergeant Morgan walked up to them and blew his whistle so loud that they dropped whatever they were holding and covered their ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kento asked.

"Don't raise your tone at me, private!" He yelled loud and demanding, "Get in line!"

They all glanced at each other and stood in a straight line shoulder to shoulder, "Today, we seem to have a discipline problem. I hate it when my soldiers have discipline problems. The only way to fix them is to punish. Now Private Faun, you want to know what the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with me is you. Your slacking makes me mad. Your lack of discipline makes me want to puke. I'm going to fix it. Private Faun. You're my first victim. You three will go home and I'll see you later. Dismissed!" Rowen, Sage and Cye walked off leaving Kento to his punishment, "Let's go Faun. Drop and give me 100."

"Damn it." Kento said in a whisper and dropped to the ground and started doing push-up.

"Count with me!"

"1...2-"

"Start over and I want to hear 'sir' after each one."

"1 sir, 2 sir," Kento continued to do them.

Meanwhile the scouts had broken into teams of two and were looking around for the Ronins. "This is so stressing." Raye angrily said.

"Calm down Raye." Mina assured, "We'll find them. I hope."

"Yeah Raye." Artimes added.

"SISTER MARY ROSEMARY!" Someone yelled and the two scouts looked at each other then behind them Artimes jumped to the ground as a nun was walking up to them and she looked peeved.

Mina leaned next to Raye's ear and whispered, "Did she come from the church we just passed up a minute ago?"

"Pretty sure she did." Raye answered. 

She made her way over to the two scouts and looked directly at Raye, "Rosemary! I can't believe you. Why are you wearing that?"

"Huh?" Raye looked at what she was wearing. It was shorts and a shirt, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Why are you yelling at me? Did you just call me Rosemary?"

"Your a nun. You don't wear things like that. You miss today's service and why are you with her?" The lady asked.

"I'm no nun, I do wear things like this, I don't know what service your talking about and she's my friend."

The lady suddenly smiled at Mina, "Did you decided to give up your ways and become a nun to rid you of your sins?"

"Huh?" Was all Mina could say, "My ways? What ways? What sins?" She started to panic and turned to Raye, "I have sins. What did I do?"

"Calm down." Raye said, "The lady has mistaken identity."

"Mistaken identity my lord. You have a great reason for missing the service. You were getting Molly to stop being a prostitute. You are forgiven."

"PROSITUTE!" Mina yelled, "What the hell are you talking about!? Don't you ever call me that again or so help me god I'll send you to hell."

'This is quite interesting!' Artimes thought

"Don't you ever use god's name in vain." The woman yelled, "You haven't change your ways. Rosemary we are leaving." She grabbed Raye's hand and pulled her alone.

"I'll get out of this and clear everything up. Go find the Ronins!"

"Okay!" Mina replied. She then turned and kicked a rock, "What a day?" 

"Yeah I really would love to know where we are." Artimes said and she picked him up and they headed off. She continued to walk and ended up on a street corner.

"You working today?" A young lady said next to her and she looked at the lady out the corner of her eye, "Your not dress to like it."

"Working what?" Mina asked.

"Did you hit your head, Molly?"

"Who's Molly?"

"You are. Don't you have that three o'clock appointment with that one guy?"

"What one guy?"

"I don't like having a question answered with another question, Molly. You should know better. Who's cat?"

"What?" Mina asked, "Look lady I don't know you and I'm scared now, so I'll just walk off." Mina ran across the street and ran right into someone.

"Damn it!" They said and stood up, "Watch where your going?"

Mina sat up and looked at guy. He looked oddly familiar. Except he had a goatee and was a little more built, "Kento!?"

"Molly!?" 'Kento' questioned, "Who's Kento?"

"Who's Molly?" Mina asked right back.

"You are."

"You're Kento."

"No I'm Kevin. You hit your head today?"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Did you do something to your hair? It looks different. You also look shorter and younger." He pointed out and then looked at Artimes, "That's a cute cat. Where did you get him from?"

"I've had him since I was thirteen you should know that." Mina answered.

"Right." Kevin stood up and helped Mina up afterwards, "So you want to go back to my place?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Great!" Kevin grabbed Mina by the hand and pulled her alone the way. After running for quite sometime they made it to the intended destination, "Here we are. Even though you already know that. I hope Sammy isn't in here."

Artimes got the best confused and suspicious face he could, 'Something's up.' He purred and rubbed against Mina's leg and she dropped down to his height, "I don't think he just wants to have tea and cookies." He whispered. Mina looked at him blankly, "He's planning something and I don't think you go in their."

Kevin opened the door and there was thumping noise and a guy that look too much like Sage came out of a room pulling on his army shirt. The only difference was that his hair was back and you could see both eyes, "Kevin, we should be getting back to base."

"I'll be there in a second." Kevin said, "I have a guess.

"Are you messing with that slut?"

"She has feelings, Sam. Say sorry."

"I will not."

Mina pushed her way in the room and looked at the 'Sage' or Sam, "You did not just call me a slut, Sage."

"Who's Sage?" He questioned.

"Well my feelings are hurt." Mina added, "And here I thought you liked me."

"Woman I wouldn't like you if my life dependent on it." He replied.

"Well that did it." Mina turned and left and Kevin was glaring at his friend.

"Damn it! Sam! You just had to mean. Now I won't get any."

Sam looked at his friend and began to button his shirt up, "Shut-up and get in your uniform."

"When we see her again you will say sorry." 

"Whatever." 

Back at the base the Ryo and Kento finally made it to the room around sunset and they were all discussing what their current situation was.

"So we have to get out of here, find the girls and find a way home." Cye clarified, "We have a lot to do."

"He kept calling me Kevin." Kento said, "Who the hell is Kevin?"

"He called me Samuel. Do I look like a Samuel?" Sage questioned.

"Let's worry about the names later." Rowen interrupted, "What is Anubis doing here?"

"And is he the only warlords here?" Ryo added.

"Well I say we leave. I don't care about getting in trouble." Sage suggested and stood up, "Were not suppose to be here anyways." He opened the door and walked out and the other four Ronins exchange glances and walked out as well. They snuck off the base and hopped the fence.

"So now where do we go?" Kento asked.

"We find the girls." Ryo answered.

"Yeah, but are they?"

Rowen was scanning the area and his eyes landed on a girl across the street. She looked familiar in one way, but at the same time, "Doesn't she remind you of Serena?" Rowen asked. 

The others looked, but didn't see anyone, "Who?" They asked.

"There was a girl and she looked just like Serena."

"Your seeing things Ro." Kento said, "Let's just go."

"Maybe I am." They all proceeded down the street. Just they left another group of boys rounded the corner. If you would see both Ronins and this group of boy you'll say they were their twins. The only difference was they looked a little older. 

"I hope we didn't miss anything important." The Cye look a like said.

"Always worrying Curt aren't you?" Samuel said, "I'm sure we didn't." The Ryo look a like took a quick glance around and climbed the fence followed by his friends. Once they made it back on the base they proceeded to creep back to their room not knowing that behind them someone was following.

"You ditch again!" A man with wild blue hair screamed from behind causing the five young men to jump, "I can't believe you!"

"Uh-oh" The five men cursed they all turned around to face Sergeant Cale with a face that had the writing 'Your in more trouble today than any day,' "You five let's go! Time to do clean up!"

Kevin's face grew with confusion, "Your not going to take us to the Major?"

"Hey I don't want to see you guys leave. Then who do I order around?" Cale answered, "So were going to do clean-up. If anyone ask you just say that you were late to somethin' got it?" The five nodded, "This little sneak out is between us okay?" They nodded again, "Getting caught twice in one day. WOW!" They were going to nod again, but they all stopped themselves and looked at Cale.

"Twice!?"

Cale blinked at them, "Yeah Twice. Me and that Morgan guy. Come on."

"But...but..but" Roland tried to get out, but the surprise was too great.

"No buts let's go." Cale rushed.

Raye was told to change into a nun outfit all she did was throw the nun outfit over her clothes, told to do prays and ask for forgiveness and now she was in her room cause it was bedtime and for the fourth time in four minutes. She looked at her watch to make sure she was reading it right. It did say 5:24, but she was surely trying to doubt that cause its just too early for people to go to bed, did they think she was a bat or something? She

sighed and glanced at her watch again, "How do I get out of here?" She stood up and opened the door and walked out, closing the door silently, she began to walk down the corridor as quiet as possible, 'These people are vampires.' She thought. She walked out into the open and spotted one of the nuns. She quickly hid before they spotted her. She dared a glance and the girl sat at the piano and started playing it, "If I didn't know better I'd say that was me."

Another came up behind Raye's 'twin' and startled her, "Oh you gave me quiet a startle Sister Mary Jane." The new nun just started at Raye's 'twin.'

"Rosemary, what are you doing out of your room? Your on lockdown remember?" Mary Jane questioned. 

Rosemary just gave the questioning Nun a questioning look, "What ever do you mean? What have I done to be on lock down?"

"You know what you did. You were with that girl. You missed the service and you were dress like....like...like a way a nun shouldn't dress."

This made Rosemary even more confused, "I don't know what 'girl' your talking about, I assure I was at the service and I would never or dress inappropriate."

Raye took off the nun outfit and left her hiding spot she then just walked down the to the entrance just like that. Rosemary and Jane looked in her direction when they heard the footsteps, "By my word, Rosemary." Jane began, "That's what you were wearing early today." She then looked at Raye's face, "She looks just like you."

"I think someone has granted me a long lost sister." Rosemary stated and stood up and her and Jane ran over to Raye and cornered her, "Oh hello long lost sister!"

Raye just stared at the two women like they were crazy, "Excuse me?"

"You have come out of the shadows and revealed yourself at last." Jane explained. 

Raye then just blinked at them a few times before pushing passed them and heading for the door in which they quickly followed, "You act like you don't know who I am, long lost sister." Rosemary said.

Raye turned to the two nuns frustrated, "Look! I'm lost, but not your long lost sister. I'm

sorry. Its just some freaky coincidence that I look like you." With a heavy sigh Raye turned and walked out the door, "Now where's Mina?" 

*************************************************************

What is going on? And who are these doubles of everyone running around? Can the Ronins and Scouts find each other and get home before something happens to them. Stay Tune to the next chapter.


End file.
